creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream (Seasons) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the television adaption series, Scream. Season One Pilot Hello, Emma Wanna Play a Game? In The Trenches The Dance Revelations Season Two I Know What You Did Last Summer Vacancy Let The Right One In The Orphanage The Vanishing Heavenly Creatures When a Stranger Calls Halloween Special Season Three The Deadfast Club Devil's Night The Man Behind the Mask Ports in the Storm Blindspots Endgame Trivia *The series is a adaption to the film of the same name. *The events started with a disfigured serial killer, Brandon James, who preyed on students of George Washington High School in the small town of Lakewood. **Brandon James suffered from Proteus syndrome which explains his deformed face. ***During his early childhood and teenage years, he had multiple face surgeries to reconstruct his face but to no avail. **Brandon James wore multiple post-non-surgical masks to his deformity. **His mother homeschooled him, his father was ashamed of him, the only one who cared for him was his brother, Troy. **Brandon James developed a crush on a school girl name Daisy Anderson who he became obsessed over. **When Brandon James showed Daisy Anderson her face, she screamed, which lead to three drunk students to beat him up for believing he was attacking her. **After a horrible and neglected life, Brandon James snaps, murdering five students. **When Daisy Anderson was at Wren Lake to calm down Brandon James, he was shot by a police officer, sending his body into the lake. *In Pilot, Margaret "Maggie" Duval is revealed to be Daisy Anderson, who changed her name after the events. **She kept the same necklace Brandon James made for her over 20 years ago. **Like Maureen Prescott from the film adaption, her actions lead to the chain of events due to the past killings. **Margaret "Maggie" Duval was once engaged to Kevin Duval until they divorce. ***Kevin Duval became traumatized when he discovered that his then-girlfriend was having sexual relations with Brandon James, during the time their relationship had developed problems. ***In Ghosts, Kevin caught those two having sex. This resulted in Margaret "Maggie" Duval becoming pregnant with Brandon James' baby, she confesses that she gave up her first born for adoption since she was only sixteen and could not support a baby. *The Lakewood Slasher in the series happens to wear the same mask Brandon James' wore. **In the flashback of The Dance, its revealed that the Lakewood Slasher stole the mask from the police station in the evidence room. *In Revelations, the Lakewood Slasher reveals herself to be Piper Shaw, who's a news reporter and has a podcast called "Autopsy Of A Crime" which many listen to. **Also, Piper Shaw is the child Margaret "Maggie" Duval gave up. She's Brandon James' daughter and Emma Duval's half-sister. **Piper Shaw wants revenge against Emma Duval for having a perfect life and against her mother for giving her up. **She killed Emma Duval's friends to watch her suffer *In Betrayed, Piper Shaw was attacked by Ghostface. At the end of Revelations, Noah Foster thought she could've hit herself on the head to convince her story. **Audrey Jensen is shown burning letters from Piper Shaw, revealing to be her accomplice. **However, in I Know What You Did Last Summer, someone harasses Audrey, revealing himself to know her and Piper's connection. *In Ghosts, its revealed that Seth Branson's real is Seth Palmer. He used to work at another high school in 2001 where he had an affair with an 18-year old girl which turned up dead. He disappeared and changed his last name. **In The Dance, Seth Branson was locked up but at the end, it was shown he has escaped. In Revelations, Piper Shaw revealed she staged Seth Branson's escape and had him in her jeep, planning to frame him for the murders. Villains/Killers Identities GhostfaceTVSERIES.jpg|The Lakewood Slasher PiperAsTheKiller.jpg|Piper Shaw KieranIsTheKiller.png|Kieran Wilcox Emmas new boy toy 2x13.png|Tom Martin Victims Identities Season One Season Two Season Three Category:Death Lists Category:Death List Gallery Category:Gallery